1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus of detecting an object of interest.
2. Description of Related Art
Autonomous driving enables automatic performance of various driving operations. For example, an autonomous vehicle independently travels on a road without user intervention or without a driver operating the vehicle through a steering wheel, an accelerator pedal, or a brake pedal. For autonomous driving, an object may be detected and recognized using an image acquired from a vehicle.
An autonomous driving apparatus mainly uses a low-resolution camera to detect an object based on a cost and an image processing speed. A recognizable distance required by the autonomous apparatus is greater than or equal to 100 meters. However, it is difficult to extract a feature of an object at a distance of more than 100 meters from a low-resolution image of the object, because a low-resolution image includes a very small number of pixels. In particular, even though a traffic light and a road sign are objects that should be detected by a search for a route, it is difficult to identify such an object when the object is far away.